1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved patient treatment table and more particularly to an improved patient treatment table which is particularly well suited for chiropractic adjustments on a patient lying on the table.
More particularly, the patient treatment table of the present invention is of the type wherein the patient supporting table is movable between a generally horizontal position for treatment of the patient at a convenient working level for the chiropractor and an upstanding position to aid the patient in mounting and dismounting from the table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,110 discloses a patient treatment table having a footboard for supporting a patient in a standing position during mounting and dismounting from the table when the table is tilted upwardly to a position near the vertical. As shown in FIG. 1 of the aforementioned patent the footboard is positioned a substantial distance beyond the patient's feet when the table is in a horizontal position so that the chiropractor must bend his back and reach over the rearwardly extending footboard to make the numerous checks on the relative alignment of the patient's feet which are required during each chiropractic treatment. As a result, the chiropractor may experience back pain or other physical ailments at the end of a day involving many such chiropractic treatments.